


淫妻（中）【下篇已更】

by Eydenlily



Series: 淫妻 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Zeke Yeager, F/M, M/M, 主利吉, 微量艾莱, 提及笠让皮波皮吉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 把不懂生活的吉吉丢到别人家学学人家小两口是怎么生活的。“可恶……我已经开始想你了，利威尔。”
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: 淫妻 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183670
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	淫妻（中）【下篇已更】

利威尔是个彻头彻尾的行动派，这件事就这么敲定了，第三天晚上吉克就收到了艾伦久违的联络。吉克觉得自己好像个问题儿童，因为做错事而被送到亲戚家。他有些忧郁，为各种事情，他和弟弟的关系其实有点微妙，和莱纳则更是，一想到之后要因为这种难以启齿的理由寄宿到他们家里，吉克就忍不住难过，闷闷不乐地把自己包在被子里。

差不多十点钟的时候，利威尔敲了敲门，进来了，吉克一动不动地躺着，直到利威尔掀开他的被子。

“我给你买了一条贞操裤。”利威尔开门见山地说。

“……什么？”吉克睁大眼睛，慢慢地爬起来，反复确认自己没有听岔。接着他看到利威尔手上拿着的盒子，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

“保险起见。”利威尔揭开盒子，里面是一条皮质的贞操裤，货真价实，制作得很精细，边缘都用短绒收了边，腰带中间有个金属的小锁，利威尔伸出手掌，上面躺着一把小小的钥匙。“试一下吧。”他说。

“你不相信我？”吉克问。

利威尔轻轻翻了翻眼睛，说：“这是防你手淫，不是防艾伦操你的。”

“……”

“还有这个。”利威尔从盒子里一个小口袋摸出个小玩意儿，吉克瞪着看了半天才接受这他妈是个肛塞的事实。

“等会儿，利威尔，你不会是……”

“要你戴着这个。”

“不！你想逼疯我吗？”吉克像是突然学会害臊了一样，扭捏地往后退，下体条件反射地缩了缩，“夹着那玩意儿我怎么正常做事……”

“免得你在别人家里湿了裤子，你不想这样吧。”利威尔递给他一个意味深长的眼神，吉克气呼呼地鼓着腮帮子，涨红了脸。他盯着那个黄铜色的小东西，圆润的锥体，顶端鼓出来一颗袖珍的小球，光滑的表面反着光，吉克把肛塞拿过来掂了掂，迟疑地问：“会不会太大了？”

“对你来说也就卫生棉条的程度吧。”利威尔不痛不痒地说，吉克忍不住偷偷横了他一眼。

“把裤子脱了试试。”利威尔的声音带着不容拒绝的磁性，吉克有些难堪，又有些期待，脱裤子好像变成了什么繁重的工作。

“快点儿，我得在之前洪水来袭之前把洞堵上。”

“你能不能少说两句？”吉克愤恨地说，对方微微挑眉的样子太犯规了，板着脸开黄腔也能讲得这么情色。

利威尔直接抓着吉克的内裤扯了下来，后者一僵，保持着姿势向后仰了仰。利威尔把吉克的腿向两边扳开一点，指尖拨开浅色的耻毛，不经意地刮过肥厚的阴唇，吉克一瞬间绷紧了大腿。

“噢，我忘记消毒了。”

吉克差点一口气没提上来，看着利威尔干脆地起身走进卫生间，气得牙痒痒。

“你不觉得你太过分了吗？”看来这家伙已经找到了一个绝佳的，可以折磨吉克的法子。

“你折腾我这么久，现在该换我了。”利威尔说得理直气壮，吉克也确实无法反驳。

吉克深吸几口气，在心里默念圆周率，希望能把肚子里的邪火给压下去。利威尔很快出来了，手上湿漉漉的，他把肛塞握在手心，然后蹲了下来，把头埋进吉克腿间。

“牛奶浴……你几岁了？”

“这你也要管？”吉克索性躺平在床上，不去看利威尔的脸，随便对方折腾。敏感的阴阜感知到温热的鼻息，内里整个紧缩起来，不知何时会来的未知感让吉克兴奋又忐忑。一团湿热的东西贴了上去，他情不自禁地仰起脖子，泄出一声呢喃轻吟。

“嗯……嗯……”

好热，好烫。

那东西在入口滑来滑去，不时向里面探入，吮吸，挑拨，没几下他就勃起了，充血肿胀的阴蒂还在被不断伺弄，吉克已经夹不住了，一股股粘液从下面翕张的小口漏出来，在流到床上之前，利威尔抓着吉克的腿向前压去。

“啊——”一颗坚硬东西突如其来地钻了进去，吉克失声惊叫出来，肛塞在手心里捂热了，但和阴道内的炽热相比还是凉悠悠的，吉克忍不住发抖，湿润的肉唇一下下收缩、吞咽着，最后只剩一个小小的底座露在外面。

“我就说吧？”利威尔也爬上床，微伏在吉克身上，低声说道。他的手还放在下面，正捏着那“小把柄”顺时针旋动，时而拖出来一点，又猛地顶进去，吉克配合地挺动下体，让那玩意儿在自己体内来回翻搅。

“不……啊、啊——慢点……慢点……啊啊！”肛塞被拔了出来，拖出一股长长的银丝，紧接着一堆热乎乎的体液也跟着被“咕叽咕叽”地挤出体外，弄了利威尔一手。吉克大口吸着气，他这么简单就被玩高潮了，对方却一点反应都没有，他有点不服气，却因为缺氧无法组织语言。

两人相视无言，只余眼神交织温存。这晚利威尔睡在吉克床上，双方都想着要不要说点什么，结果在想到之前就昏沉沉地睡过去了，风平浪静，无事发生。

第二天一早，吉克就收拾好了自己的行李，只带了几件换洗衣服，轻装出行。

“我觉得不行，利威尔。”

吉克站在利威尔跟前，别扭地拉扯着裤子，皮带子被夹在臀缝中间，紧紧勒住他的私处，无时无刻不在提醒他自身的存在。

“习惯就好。”利威尔对吉克的抗议不为所动，随手把围巾挂在他脖子上。

“我每动一下，耳边就有一个小人大叫着‘嘿！你的屄里夹着个手榴弹’——”

利威尔懒得听他贫，把车票往吉克手里一塞，退后半步，帮他推开大门。

“我有种被扫地出门的感觉。”吉克悻悻地说。

“你想多了。”利威尔靠墙抱着手臂，耸耸肩膀。吉克走了几步，又转过身问：“要是我想你了怎么办？”利威尔想了想，慢慢地说：“你可以向天大喊三声，看我会不会突然出现。”吉克面无表情地看着他，突然大笑起来，走过去一把抱住利威尔，差点让他两脚离地了。

“你肯定不出三天就会想我。”

“哼。”利威尔没接话，伸出手在吉克乱糟糟的头顶薅了一把。

吉克在门口站了快二十分钟，反复地看手表，磨蹭到指针跳到整点时才敲响了门。很快，门后传来清晰的脚步声。门开了，是艾伦。他穿着宽松的背心和沙滩裤，脑后扎了个小辫子，嘴里叼着一根能量棒。

“好久不见，艾伦！”吉克张开手臂，想和弟弟来个大大的拥抱，艾伦点点头，回道：“好久不见，哥哥。我都不知道你结婚了。”吉克伸出去的手僵在半空，最后讪讪地收了回来。

——利威尔不也没跟他的朋友们说吗？

“进来吧。”艾伦侧身让吉克进去，他没有继续深入话题，看起来对此兴趣缺缺。

“我进来咯~”

吉克脱了鞋，跟着艾伦进去，黑发青年丢给他一根能量棒，然后自己坐回沙发上——他正在打游戏。吉克只好坐在一边看着，电视屏幕里游戏角色挥着大斧子把怪物砍得血浆四溅，看了一阵还是不明白这有什么乐趣，便四处张望起来，暗自感慨小年轻的屋子就是不一样，但很快他就厌倦了，想着跟艾伦聊几句。他问：“莱纳还没回来吗？”

“上班呢。”艾伦目不转睛地盯着电视，把手柄按得噼里啪啦响，嘴里嚼着东西含糊不清地说：“我很快也要去工作了。”

“是吗。面试怎么样？”

艾伦回头看了他一眼，一字一句地说：“这次肯定没问题。”

血肉模糊的怪物嚎叫着扑过来，反击失败，游戏结束。艾伦把手柄扔到一边，从冰柜里拿了罐啤酒喝，问：“你又是怎么回事？”

“什么？”

“和‘那个人’啊。”

“大概是……机缘巧合之类的吧。”

“所以你们悄悄地结婚，然后吓死所有人？”艾伦追着吉克鬼鬼祟祟的眼神，幽幽地说。

“有那么夸张吗？虽然我一开始也不敢相信啦……”艾伦没接话茬，吉克又说：“利威尔都跟你说什么了？”

“该说的都说了，他就是那种心直口快的人。”艾伦又拿出一罐啤酒抛给吉克，说：“现在咱俩都是让他头疼的问题分子了，干得漂亮，老哥。”

吉克瘪瘪嘴，不置可否。

“那，你有跟别人说吗？就是我、呃利威尔结婚的事。”

“只跟三笠阿尔敏提了下。”

那就是大家都知道了。

艾伦绿莹莹的眼珠子转了转，从口袋里摸出一把小钥匙，吉克愣了一下，接着脸色变得奇怪起来。

“那是……”

“嗯哼。是‘那个人’的命令嘛，所以我会严格执行的。”

“……”吉克拉开罐子闷了一大口，冷不丁地问：“为什么你要叫他‘那个人’？”

“我们那一届都是这么叫的。”

吉克似懂非懂地点点头，艾伦好像稍微来了点兴趣，走到他旁边坐下，说：“你到底是怎么回事儿？我记得你以前也没这么……”

“我要是知道就好了。”

“可能是头二十年憋得太凶了。”艾伦随口说道。吉克忍不住斜瞄他一眼。

艾伦又问：“你有没有跟爸爸说过？”

“他是外科医生。”吉克一脸严肃，“我死也不会告诉他。”

气氛陷入了尴尬，一时间两人都没再说话。过了好一会儿，艾伦突然说：

“其实，你有没有想过试着怀孕？”

“什么，为什么？”吉克不懂他的意思。

艾伦摊着手，一副“这显而易懂”的表情，他说：“不试试怎么知道你到底能不能怀孕？说不定你的卵子也跟你一样消极怠工。啊，也有可能是‘那个人’……”

吉克没注意听后半句话，他陷入了沉思，自言自语道：“我怎么没想到呢……但真的怀上了怎么办？”

艾伦并不在意他同父异母的兄弟不想要孩子的原因，他瞧着吉克的侧脸，说：“莱纳读书的时候就堕过四次胎，流产了一次，现在不也好好的。”

吉克佩服他弟弟的心大，不过这确实是一个可行的方案。要是他压根就怀不上孩子，一切问题不就迎刃而解了吗？好吧，他还是得稍微节制点儿。

“说真的，要是他能有你十分之一的饥渴就好了。”艾伦突然说，这是他今天第一次露出“面无表情”以外的表情，吉克嗅到一丝八卦的味道，不禁挑起眉毛。

“最近感情不顺吗？”

“那倒不是，”艾伦挠了挠耳朵，琢磨着说：“感觉他已经对我丧失欲望了。”

吉克大吃一惊，说：“怎么可能，怎么会有正常人对你没感觉？”

艾伦淡淡地翻了个白眼，有些不耐烦：“算了，还是先操心你自己的事吧。”他说完就站起来，单方面结束了对话。吉克被扔在客厅里，呆坐了好久。

吃过晚饭莱纳才回来，他见到吉克并不惊讶，想必艾伦之前就对他全盘托出了。吉克和莱纳也很久没联系，客套地互相问候了一下，便再无他话。

吉克早早地溜回弟弟给他收拾出来的书房，他不想当小夫妻之间的电灯泡——毕竟艾伦都那样说了。

吉克盯着昏暗的天花板，内心意外地平和，甚至听不到外面的动静，利威尔说得没错，他确实很快就忘了自己穿着贞操裤、夹着肛塞这件事——一直到现在，舒坦地躺在折叠床上，不自然感才一点点浮现出来。吉克不自觉地开始胡思乱想，脑子里出现各种各样男人的脸和身体，他把手探进裤子里，隔着皮带往里面按压，折腾了半天却一点感觉都没有，只觉得无端烦躁。他干脆爬起来，打开手机玩起了贪吃蛇。

“可恶……我已经开始想你了，利威尔。”

往后的几天里，吉克重复着相同的生活，吃完饭就钻进房间看书，他甚至在某本小说里发现了某人写给艾伦的情书；到点了再出去吃饭，每天晚上艾伦在浴室外边掐着手表等他洗完，然后给他“上锁”。

吉克再次感叹利威尔说得没错，胯下的小炸弹现在就跟棉条差不多，丝毫勾不起他的欲望。

吉克尽全力不去干扰他弟弟的生活，但不代表他不会偷听八卦，比如有天晚上，吉克吊在书房门上做引体向上的时候，听见莱纳和艾伦谈论找工作的事，莱纳希望艾伦不要再孩子气地跟面试官对着干，艾伦则回他一句“除非他们能少说点屁话”。莱纳有点不高兴，两人吵了两句，翌日一早艾伦就不见人影了，莱纳很无奈地看着吉克，默默地吃着三明治配牛奶，吉克随口说你别往心里去，莱纳则奇怪地看着他，说：“我们以前比这闹得凶多了。”

直到天黑艾伦都没回来，吉克发消息去问，等了半天，艾伦说他去酒吧找了份临时工，今晚可能不回来了。吉克说你注意安全，然后意识到他今晚得穿着贞操裤洗澡了。

吉克打算跟莱纳谈谈，虽然这不关他的事，但艾伦毕竟是他弟弟。当他走到外面，竟然看见莱纳在台灯下织毛衣，一瞬间有种时空错乱的感觉。不管怎么说，一个虎背熊腰的大男人堆在沙发上织毛衣的画面都太有冲击力了。

“你在干嘛？”

莱纳闻言扭过头，把电视机音量调小了点，“抱歉，吵着你了？”

“没，我还没睡。”

“我在准备贾碧、佐菲亚、伍德和法尔科的圣诞节礼物。”莱纳给他看手里的半成品，一边往旁边让了让，吉克就顺势坐下了。

“你还会这个啊……”吉克的眼神和语气里包含着惊异、佩服和迷惑。莱纳轻笑着说：“还挺好学的，这样比较有诚意嘛。”吉克点点头，表示赞同，又问：“你给艾伦织过吗？”

闻言，莱纳手里的动作一停，他酝酿了一下，说：“没有……那不会太肉麻了吗？”

“这有什么肉麻的，你是他老婆。”吉克说得理直气也壮。

“我知道，但不太适合我跟艾伦。”莱纳比划了几下，做了个“你应该明白吧”的表情。吉克不太明白，但还是装作听懂了。

他们又一次陷入沉默。莱纳一直在看电视里的刑侦剧，看样子他已经织得相当熟练了，手指飞快地上下翻飞，像机器一样，都没停歇过。吉克无聊地在大腿上打着节拍，他得把话题圆回来。

“话说，你和艾伦有打算要孩子吗？”吉克问，下一秒，他相信他在莱纳脸上看到了惊恐这种东西。

“暂时……没有。他没跟我说过。”莱纳有点混乱，猜测会不会是艾伦和他哥哥说了什么。吉克见状忙说：“我只是问问，你知道我最近遇到点问题……”

莱纳迟疑地点点头，说：“艾伦说你不想要孩子。”

“是这样。”吉克说，可是话题怎么扯到他身上来了？

“我也没生过孩子，没法给你什么有用的建议。”

吉克表示理解，他觉得莱纳完全抓错了重点，他可不是因为怕生孩子，虽然这同样很可怕。

“说起来上个月让怀孕了，三笠打电话过来的时候还哭了呢。”莱纳笑着说。

“噢……那真是不幸。”

“？”

“我是说，真是恭喜他们了。”吉克连忙改口，“我记得三笠那女孩以前还喜欢过艾伦呢。”

“发生了挺多事嘛，”莱纳有些感慨地说，“算下来，孩子出生的时候三笠可能正在出任务吧。”

“对了，你要不要问问波尔克？”莱纳又说。吉克脑海里浮现出一个男孩骄傲的脸孔，便问他怎么了。

“你不知道吗？”莱纳奇怪地看他一眼，说：“他生了对双胞胎。”

“什么？！”这回吉克是真的震惊了，他印象中的波尔克·贾利亚德还是那个载着女朋友在闹市区飙车的臭脾气小子，看来他真的脱离社交圈子太久了。

“也是，他的婚礼你都没去。”莱纳说。

“那个时候我刚跟皮克分手嘛……”

“那个时候你们都分手两年了。”莱纳冷淡地说。

“……”

吉克哑口无言，莱纳的注意力又跑到电视剧上去了，他一开始本来是要干什么来着？

“既然你们的朋友都有小孩了，你们两个就没什么打算吗？”

“贝尔托特和阿尼还在深陷三角恋漩涡呢，跟阿尔敏。”莱纳耸耸肩，说：“我跟艾伦现在这样就挺好的，没必要非得有个孩子。法尔科经常会过来玩，艾伦很喜欢他，这样也不错啊。”

“法尔科又不是孤儿。”吉克认真地提醒他。

“我知道，我们上周还和柯尔特吃了饭。”莱纳淡淡地瞟了吉克一眼。他接着说：“不过，今后的事谁都说不准，至于现在……艾伦他自己都还是个孩子呢。”

“我可不觉得他喜欢听这种话。他觉得你最近对他很冷淡。”

莱纳停下来，把毛衣放到一边，转过身看着吉克的眼睛，说：“你在担心我跟艾伦的事？”

“唔，他可是我弟弟嘛。”

“不用想太多，这就是我们的相处模式。没完没了的争吵、冷战、打斗、辱骂……有意思的是，这反而让我感觉到自己是活着的。”莱纳说着说着就笑了。

吉克正想说什么，门突然开了，艾伦拎着两个装满零食的大口袋，粗鲁地把脚上的马丁靴蹬到一边。莱纳站起来招呼他：“饿了没？”

“饿死了。”

“方便面还是海鲜焗饭？”

艾伦抬起头，盯了莱纳一会儿，他居然还化了妆，眼睛周围挂着一圈黑乎乎的眼线。他把袋子递到莱纳手上，然后在对方脸上响亮地亲了一口。

“我要点一份芝士海鲜焗饭盖浇面。”

莱纳忍不住笑出声，笑他哪吃得完这么多，接着就势把他抱了起来。

吉克看这两人黏糊了一会儿，恍惚间窥得一角他曾经从未注意到的东西，他轻手轻脚地回到书房，关上门，在床上躺了会儿，想起一些无关紧要的事。

他喝红茶的时候在里面加炼乳，被利威尔狠狠地嫌弃了；和邻居家小孩玩传接球，结果打碎了自家车窗；和利威尔一起敷着面膜躺在沙发上，光着脚掌和对方踢来踢去……

吉克翻了个身，拍了张自拍发给利威尔。他左看右看，总觉得把自己的脸拍太大了，正准备撤回时对方发来一条：

“你吵醒我了，混蛋。”

吉克吐了吐舌头，无声地笑起来。

“快去睡觉。”紧接着又传来一条。

指尖在荧屏上悬停了一会儿，最后一个字也没打，而是发了个有点欠揍的表情过去。对面没有再回复。

对方大概去睡了，吉克想。他把对话框里的晚安删掉，重新输入，又删掉，这么反复几次，最终还是发送了出去。

在并不遥远的另一端，男人揉了揉困倦的眼睛，点开那张喜剧演员似的自拍，发出一声自己也不知为何的轻叹，熄灭了屏幕的光。

吉克斜背着包站在门口，嘴角挂着一溜从容的笑意。艾伦拍拍他的肩膀，煞有其事地把钥匙交到他手上。

“一起干过坏事的才叫兄弟嘛。”他伸出手想跟艾伦碰个拳，对方却一点都不配合。

没错，吉克提前结束了他的“监管期”——利威尔自然是不知道的——他现在要去做一件非常重要的事情。

**Author's Note:**

> 新年第一炮还是利吉！大吉大利呀！！
> 
> 意料之中的“啊写着写着怎么就写不完了呢”，之后大概会消失几天去打游戏x
> 
> （有打算把笠让和皮波单独拎出来写写，想搞这两对很久了x）


End file.
